Converting geothermal energy to electric form has traditionally been a marginally economic and inefficient endeavor. However, by developing new drilling techniques capable of reaching unprecedented depths, new and highly-efficient geothermal facilities can be created. The same deep-drilling techniques can also be used for other purposes.